


What Muggles and Mudbloods Do

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Other, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Tom Riddle does not like it when others know more then he does.  This was the very first fanfic I wrote for a friend who asked me to try and write a Tom Riddle fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowlikng. All rights are reserved for her. I am merely perveresing her world to suite my needs.

**What Muggles and Mudbloods Do**

 

Young Tom Riddle was annoyed. He didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Since returning from summer break, his dorm mates seemed to be one gigantic bundle of hormones. He found the amount of time spent discussing this girl or that boy irritating. Babbling on about dates and who fucked who was a waste of time in his opinion. Tom’s entire class seamed obsessed with sex. Everyone except him, and he could not even feign an interest in the subject. Tom had his mind on more important matters.

However, the conversation he'd had with Lestrange and Avery the night before made him think that he should investigate the matter further. Avery had been telling them about his date with the House slut, when it occurred to him that Lestrange and Avery actually knew something he did not. That infuriated Tom, though he kept that quite hidden from the other two. Inside he was complaining furiously with himself. How could these two complete oafs actually know about something that Tom Riddle did not? He decided it was time to remedy this intolerable situation. Tom was going to find out what all this sex stuff was about.

He naturally decided that the best place to begin was to read up on the subject; study it. If he was going to have sex he wanted to know what he was doing before hand. Luckily the school library had a wide array of information about sexuality. He was surprised even to find an odd Muggle book here or there as well. The more he studied the subject the more disgusted he became by the entire thing. “Sex,” Tom decided, “is a filthy, horrid act best left for Muggles and Mudbloods.”

But still he could not escape his fellow Slytherins. There must be more to it then the books described. Something he was missing. He therefore decided that he should just tuck in and do it. 

The thoughts of kanoodling about in that manner sickened him greatly. But there was no escaping it. He could not have anyone knowing more then he did, especially not his foolish bunk mates that would never do. 

How to attack this problem was a different matter entirely. He could experience sex with any one of his little band of miscreants any time he demanded. However Tom did not want to be in that position with any of the boys he knew. He could simply _Imperious_ a fellow classmate and have at it. The consequences of using the _Imperius_ curse far outweighed the knowledge gained so that would not be practical. He could just call on the services of the House slut, but she was not only a whore but a gossip. If he failed at this little experiment he did not want anyone to know about it.

He was a good looking boy, that he knew. The girls and the boys practically threw themselves at him. Even a few of the teachers fawned over him. But he never had time for those activities. He was always too wrapped up in his plans for the future. Thus he had ignored many a come-on, often angering the ‘offender’ as he called them. His choices might be limited. Sour grapes can often lead to loose lips. Tom knew he had to find the right person. Someone who would be discreet or someone he could manipulate. Someone he could trick or misdirect. Someone that would be the last person on earth anyone would expect Tom Riddle to go for.

Tom sat in the Slytherin common room pretending to listen to his ‘mates,’ but his mind was elsewhere. He needed to find the perfect victim. He was deep in thought barely acknowledging his companions when he glanced across the room. Lightening struck! There in the corner sat poor, sad, pathetic Eileen Prince, buck toothed, greasy haired, dumpy Eileen.

 

 _“This is damn near perfect,”_ he thought. _“Now I just needed a plan.”_ A plan that would not compromise his position or make him look a fool. He sat contemplating the subject of wooing Eileen Prince. He retired to his dorm for the evening still in contemplation. By the time he woke in the morning he had his attack completed. With luck he would not be a virgin much longer.

Tom came out of the boy’s dorm that morning searching for his victim. He saw Eileen by the Common Room exit. He stared at her, willing her to look at him and when she did glance up, Tom did his best to give Eileen a look of desire. He even blushed ever so slightly, increasing the effect. Eileen’s sallow skin blotched with red and she quickly looked away, rushing out the exit.

 _“Phase One is in full operation,”_ he chuckled to himself. 

Tom entered the Great Hall for breakfast with his band of followers traipsing behind him. They walked the length of the Slytherin table heading to their usual seats, and Eileen glanced up at him. Tom slowed down, letting his companions go ahead of him and locking his eyes with Eileen. As he came by her he brushed his hand across her back, softly and unnoticed to anyone but Eileen. Tom then glanced back over his shoulder to see her pained, confused embarrassment. He winked at her as he continued to his place.

Once again poor Eileen rushed as fast as she could out of the Hall. She knocked over her pumpkin juice and several Ravenclaws in her heated haste. Tom was very pleased with his morning’s accomplishments.

He kept up his attack all day. He stared at Eileen across classrooms and found reasons to brush against her. He even managed to get partnered with her in Potions class. Reaching up at one point he brushed a stray piece of greasy hair from her eyes.

Each little act was met with the desired effect from his victim. She would blush on cue. Tremble. Cower. Run away. Things could not be going better. By the end of the day he knew that he could step things up and move on to Phase Two.

Tom spent his evening cloistered away in his bed curtains drawn, writing simpering love notes. Lies, all lies, the kind he knew would flatter normal girls. Lies he told to others to get his way. Satisfied with the ‘love’ notes he had concocted, he retired for the night anticipating setting his traps the next day.

 

Tom rose early in the morning enlisting the help of the whore the night before, who also happened to be Eileen’s roommate. He told the slut they were merely notes on yesterday’s Potions practical and he did not want Eileen to know he had taken them. She slipped the first note inside Eileen’s book bag. It was only the first of many Eileen would find. 

Of course Tom kept up his onslaught of glances and secretive touches. All the while he managed to plant notes for Eileen to find. He gave one to a first year to deliver to her; telling him that it was a note from Professor Binns. Another he managed to drop discreetly in her lap as he walked by Eileen at lunch. Still another he slipped into her Transfiguration book while Eileen was not looking. At the end of the day he could see that his intended was beyond smitten. Eileen sought him out with her eyes. She blushed when he caught her, but now she no longer turned away now. She threw him little smiles while walking into class and looking for him. 

_“Oh things could not be more perfect,”_ he reminded himself as he walked back to the Common Room after his last class. Tonight he would close the trap for good, ensnaring his victim so tightly that she would do exactly what he wanted. He cleaned up for dinner, telling his group of friends that he needed to sit with Eileen to discuss a Potions problem. This would not be questioned of course; Eileen was top in their class in Potions. The oafs would not think twice about his motives.

He went up to dinner alone. There, at the end of the table sitting by herself as usual was his conquest in waiting. 

He moved like a tiger on its prey. Carefully and quietly he approached Eileen.

“May I sit here?” he asked.

Eileen jumped. Her face blotching furiously, she nodded her head.

Tom made sure he sat next to her close enough that their thighs met. Eileen shivered and skirted slightly away. Tom scooted closer. Reaching under the table, he grabbed her knee to prevent her from moving again. Eileen gasped slightly at the touch, looking up into Tom’s eyes.

Tom smiled what he hoped was a look of wanting desire. Though truth be told, inside it was closer to disgust. This close up Eileen was even more unattractive then he had thought previously. Her skin was a sallow pale yellowish color, her hair black, stringy and dirty. Her eyes were a sort of yellow/brown which curiously matched her horrid skin. She had a slight feathery black moustache and her thin lips were more blue then pink. _“Gods,”_ he moaned inside. _“How am I going to be able to kiss that?”_

But never mind, the plan was to have sex not fall in love. 

Eileen met his eyes, and in them he could see mingled curiosity and lust. _“This is easier then baiting a Hippogriff,”_ he mused.

He leaned forward slightly so their faces were a mere few inches apart. “Eileen,” he whispered. Oh Merlin she almost turned to a puddle of mush right there. Her sallow skin could not get any more flushed. But then she seamed to catch herself. She set her jaw and turned her position so she was facing Tom completely.

“What are you playing at Tom?” Surprise mingled with disbelief in her voice. “Is this a joke? Are you and your mates putting me on?” Eileen stared directly into Tom’s eyes, her face a mask of hurt playing with hopeful want. He could have burst with laughter. Composing himself he squeezed her knee.

“No!” Tom replied with as much indignity as he could muster. “Why would you think such a thing Eileen?” He composed his face in what he hoped was a hurt expression. _“Okay, Tom, time to lay on the charm,”_ he thought. “I do not make a habit of giving my heart to someone for a lark.” He turned away from her. “I happen to find intelligent women extremely attractive. You are the most intelligent girl I know and each day I am in your presence only increases my desire to be near you.” Tom glanced back at Eileen. He got the intended effect. Her skepticism faded slightly, but not entirely.

Tom looked into Eileen’s eyes with presumed passion. “I find that I cannot seem to rid my mind of thoughts of you, my dearest.” he sighed. “I spend my nights thinking what your soft hair would feel like between my fingers, what your skin might be like to touch, how your lips might taste.” The last was said in barely a breath. 

“I... I.... I cannot think why Tom,” she muttered. “No one ever pays me attention. I’m, I’m just not used to such things.” Her eyes had tears in them now. She was confused he could tell. It was time to go in for the kill.

“Let’s go somewhere private and talk my love.” He stood up and held out his hand, waiting. 

Eileen looked around the room as if someone would tell her what to do. Finally she reached up and took his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the Hall. Eileen followed him along passages and stairs until he appeared to find an empty classroom on the second floor as far away from the Hall as you could get.

All the while they walked Tom remembered his sexual studies. He remembered each one perfectly; where to touch the female body to cause arousal, how to kiss, positions of pleasure. He repeated them in his head as he sought out his intended place of fornication. 

Tom entered the classroom, stepping aside as he gestured Eileen in. She obeyed him with some hesitation. He shut the door and took out his wand, casting a locking spell on the door.

“Don’t worry, it’s only to prevent anyone from entering Eileen,” he spoke quietly, noting her look of panic. “You may leave at any time you wish. I just do not want to be interrupted now that I have you alone.” He moved into the room and sat on the desk up front. He patted the place beside him, indicating where he would like Eileen to sit.

Again she obeyed him with only slight apprehension.

A long moment passed between them before Tom spoke.

“Eileen, I have loved you for many months now.” He turned to look at her, thinking, _“Don’t lay it on too thick there Tom o’l boy, or she might become suspicious.”_

“Why Tom?” she asked. Why me?” her body quivered.

“Why?” Tom bit back. “Why not you I would ask? Are you so blind that you cannot see who you are Eileen?” He placed his finger on her mouth stopping any protest.

“You have a brilliant mind Eileen. I find that very sexy,” he purred. “You cannot imagine how sensual I find your hands.” He reached out and gently grabbed her hands in his, rubbing them, and caressing them. “They are so deft at Potions, so sure and confident.” Tom dropped one of her hands so that he could touch her face. Lightly he ran one finger along her cheek. “How you concentrate on your studies that little furrow you get between your eyes during exams.” Tom touched it, sliding his finger down her nose, sighing again for effect. “Gods, it’s a real turn on Eileen.”

“It is?” she sighed.

“Oh yes Eileen it is. You are. Could I? I mean if you would not mind.” He forced himself to blush. “Could I kiss you Eileen?” His words were spoken like a reverent prayer. All the while one hand ran along her cheek and around her chin, brushing over her lips.

“Oh, oh if you think you want to Tom,” she stammered. Her own skin was now spotted with red at the thought.

Tom leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her mouth, sliding his hand behind her neck. He moved his mouth as the books had indicated then gently brushed his tongue along her lips. Eileen sighed deeply, trembling all over. Tom moved his other hand behind her back, drawing the girl closer to him. He pressed his lips to Eileen’s mouth a little harder, encouraging Eileen’s already eager mouth to open. She did and he slid his tongue in. Eileen moaned and pushed herself closer and sucked the foreign silky muscle invading her mouth. _“Oh she is eager for it,”_ Tom thought.

Tom began moving the hand on Eileen’s back in slow languid circles. The hand behind her head he let run up through her hair for a better grip, keeping Eileen’s mouth where he wanted it. Eileen reached up and grabbed the front of Tom’s robes forcing their bodies closer together. After some time Tom decided to see if he could push this further, and he slid his hand underneath her jumper. Eileen gasped but allowed the gentle massage of her back to continue. 

Tom ran his hand between her jumper and blouse around her rib cage to her stomach. Eileen again gave a little hitch but allowed the touching to proceed. Feeling emboldened by the young girl’s obvious willingness, Tom guided his hand a little further up and brushed his fingers over her clothed breast. Lightly at first, he paused at where her nipple would be and rubbed. Cupping the breast in his hand he massaged it. Eileen moaned with pleasure.

A curious sensation between his legs caused Tom a moment of pause until he realised that he was getting hard. It was an odd sensation, one he was not entirely sure he wanted. But this was supposed to happen. His research indicated so and if he wanted to have sex he would need an erection.

Tom stopped massaging Eileen’s breast and moved to unbutton her blouse. Slowly he undid as many as he could then slipped his warm hand into her blouse and under her bra.

“Oh!” Eileen jumped back. Her face flushed with desire still but again mixed with confusion. 

“Eileen,” Tom whispered, “I will not hurt you. I promise,” he lied in his charming way. “I only want to love you Eileen. Let me, please,” he forced his eyes to fill with tears as he spoke.

 _“Cad,”_ he thought.

Tom could see her last lines of defense crumbling as she gazed at him. He reached up and grabbed both of her shoulders and pressed her body to his. Eileen fell into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tom began placing kisses over her eyebrows, down her cheek to her mouth. Now she truly was eager. She sighed and latched onto his mouth quickly. Forcing her tongue into his mouth, Tom complied as the kiss grew in intensity.

Tom reached up and undid his robes sliding them off his shoulders. He did the same with Eileen’s robes. He shifted his position so that he could force Eileen’s body to lean across the desk, his own body covering her. Never breaking the passionate kiss he grabbed the girl’s jumper and pulled it over her head, quickly returning to the lip lock. Pulling her blouse from her skirt he undid the rest of the buttons then moved both his hands along her flat stomach up to her breasts. He slid his hands under her bra and lifted it off her bosom exposing her tiny breasts. Tom rubbed both nipples between his fingers, pinching them before cupping both in his hands. Eileen was gasping and sighing with pleasure and need. 

Tom’s own need was increasing as well. His trousers were suddenly far too tight. He took one of Eileen’s hands and moved it to his crotch, rubbing it. Eileen shivered at the first touch of his hard erection but allowed the movement and continued to rub Tom’s erection after he removed his own hand.

Her other hand now moved under his own shirt and for the first time felt someone touch his bare skin. Never having allowed such a thing before he was unprepared for his own reaction and he moaned loudly. Encouraged by the sound Eileen reached up and undid the button and zip to his trousers and tentatively touched inside. 

_“Shit!”_ Tom thought, as sparks flew across his eyes. _“Shit! I could lose control here.”_ The sensations in his body were so foreign, the growing heat of his cock almost painful in an exquisitely torturous way, a yearning deep down in his soul for something forbidden and unknown to him all seemed so overwhelming to Tom. He could feel himself slipping into the void of lust and need. It was a complete loss to feeling. Being out of control was something he despised. His body now seemed to be driving everything. His mind was only attuned to the need in his crotch.

Tom moved his hands down to Eileen’s thighs. He grazed up along the outside then moved them in between up under her skirt. He grabbed her panties and started to drag them slowly down. Taking his hand he rubbed between her legs. He could feel that she was wet and ready. This normally would have disgusted him but his body was leading the way now, not his brain. Eileen’s breath stopped for a moment but she seemed to decide this felt good and she spread her legs slightly further apart. 

With her hand in his trousers, Eileen moved to free his cock from its confines. When she saw the member for the first time her eyes went wide with fear. But she reached out and touched it. And _Oh Gods_ that feel of skin on his naked cock sent shocks through Tom the likes that he had never experienced before. He was slowly making up his mind that this loss of control over his own body was not a good thing. He needed to rush this along and be done with it. Feeling the moist place between the girl’s legs he remembered the books. He moved two fingers to that special nub at the tip of her anatomy and began massaging it. Eileen’s body opened up to him, her legs spread wider apart and her hips jerking up in the air. She grabbed his cock even tighter and began rubbing up and down. 

Tom kept up the attention between her legs with one hand. He broke from kissing her mouth to place his lips around her nipple. He sucked and bit one then the other. Eileen’s body was vibrating, her moans increasing. She moved her head from side to side until finally she let out a long groan of pleasure. Her body froze for a moment before collapsing into trembling gasps.

Tom moved quickly now needing his own release. He stood up in front of the desk and grabbed Eileen by the hips. He had not a care in the world for the body under him. His mind focused on the urge between his legs alone. He moved Eileen forward on the desk pulling off her panties completely. He positioned himself between her legs pulling her closer. He heard her gasp as he positioned tip of his hard cock at her entrance. But oh she was so wet and he was so needy. Without thought to the girl he shoved himself deep inside her. Eileen cried out in pain. Tom did not care. This needed to be over and over now. He pulled completely out of her then thrust back in forcefully, hissing as he pushed in. Eileen tried to move away from the violent thrust but he held her hips firmly in position. Again he pulled out and thrust in with as much force as he could. Eileen screamed out. He knew he was hurting her but he did not care. In fact, he took some satisfaction that she was not enjoying this part of his experiment. 

Again and again he forced himself in and out of the girl. Faster and faster his hips jerked, his only thought on the need for what he did not even know. Finally he felt a sensation he had never ever felt before. With three last violent thrusts he shouted “Never, ever again!” The feeling concentrated in his balls and through his cock and spread out to reach every part of his body. It was a pleasure he had never experienced before. The complete loss of control shook him and he screamed out in anger. When his body finally returned to him he heard Eileen sobbing. _“Pathetic,”_ he thought. He pushed away from her. Disgusted with the entire experiment he zipped his pants quickly. He bent down and picked up the girl’s panties, throwing them at her.

“Shut up and get dressed,” Tom commanded. 

Eileen, still sobbing, obeyed him again without question. Tom grabbed his robe and put it back on. He reached in, took out his wand and looked at Eileen. For the first time she looked at him with clearly realised horror as he was pointing his wand directly at her.

 _“Obliviate!”_ he shouted at her. A white jet flew from his wand, striking Eileen. Her sobs ceased. A blank expression now covered her homely face. Tom stared directly into her eyes.

“Now Eileen, you will finish getting dressed and return to the Common Room. None of this ever happened. Do you understand?” He spoke his words loudly and clearly. Eileen nodded. “If anyone asks where you have been, you will tell them that you went for a walk alone.” Again Eileen nodded. “Good girl, Eileen.”

He moved quickly to the door. Pausing, he turned back to her. “You will love the Dark Arts always, Eileen. You will teach your children to love the Dark Arts. Do you understand me?” There was a nodded agreement. He left the room.

His anger radiated from him as he walked back to the Common Room. Tom did not like the complete lack of control he had just experienced. “Never again,” he whispered.

Never would he subject himself to such a foul act. Never again would he let himself be sullied by sex fucking like wild, rabid dogs. Never would he allow himself to lose control so completely. Never, ever again. _“Sex,”_ he thought _“is a filthy, horrid act best left for Muggles and Mudbloods.”_


End file.
